


Retreading A Favorite Spot

by lesbomancy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: Warden Commander Elena Tabris and a certain ginger-haired Hand of the Divine revisit a spot they fell in love with and enjoy themselves thoroughly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One More Store](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219921) by [lesbomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy). 



Meetings for the Warden Commander and Leliana were few and far between. Her service to the Divine and the Warden’s devotion to rebuilding and saving her fractured order constantly at odds in terms of where each would have to travel and for how long. Sometimes it would be nearly a year before their lips graced one another’s and even in those moments, time was rarely on their side.

In a week, she’d set out for Antiva but for now the Warden had a gift for her dear Leliana. She guided the spymistress to a newly rebuilt district in Denerim. A lot had changed since the Blight and a lot of the city had entire districts gutted and rebuilt, sometimes to the point where they were unrecognizable from the original.

Elena unveiled to a shocked Leliana the store they had frequented so many years past, the guttural yelp of joy enough to make a nug roll over and shrivel up. Rebuilt since the Blight in no small part because of the Warden Commander’s insistence and her own invested capital. They happily entered - alone, as requested and tried on shoes for nearly a half an hour before the Warden Commander came in behind Leliana and sensually ran her hands up and down the human’s hips.

Her lips pursed to form a tiny heart and she whispered ‘get on the floor,’ like they had done a million times before. If the stacked boxes near the shop’s door were any indication, Leliana had a lot to be thankful for. She slowly crawled onto all fours, her rear end high in the air and with a smile she took in her lover.

If it wasn’t for the fact that Leliana knew Elena intimately, she’d never guess that she was the Warden Commander. She had filled out in the years since the Blight with a chunky muscle mass (for an elf) as well as had come into her own style. A simple blouse, short trousers and thick white stockings. A typical outfit for her, though she clicked the heel of her shoe against the floor in front of Leliana’s face. A purple, velvet-covered shoe covered each foot.

“What do you think?” Elena said. “If you like them… lick them.”

Leliana let her tongue snake out from between her trembling lips, pressing it flat against the velvet material that coated the shoe. Her cheek nested comfortably against the foor, rear end in the air as she wiggled on her elbows and knees, excited to service her lover once more.

She licked slowly, tongue flat against the side and top material of the shoe until it met with the foul-tasting fabric of Elena’ stocking; a signal for her to go back to the bottom and repeat the action, which she did repeatedly. She continued, feeling the pressure between her legs grow as she lost herself in pleasure. One of the Hands to the Divine, a bard and assassin and spy… and happily submissive to the one woman to matter in it all.

An elated squeak escaped her when Elena pushed her face against the floor with her other shoe. Leliana caught her breath after her gasp of surprise and opened her eyes to look up at the Warden. Elena smiled and nodded, her approval given to her lover.

The human’s hands brushed along the top of the Warden’s ankles, nails scraping at the stockings that kept what she truly wanted wrapped up and hidden. She gently removed Elena’ shoes, setting them aside like delicate porcelain before unwrapping Elena’ right leg, the foul-tasting material cast aside with her shoe with considerably less care.

Leliana’s mouth watered as she took in sight of her elven lover’s foot, her most secret and beloved desire since the two had become engaged romantically. She licked her lips, head lifting off of the ground as she cradled her lover’s foot in both hands. Ever delicate and soft, Elena spared no expense in her skincare regime, something that benefitted from her elven ancestry.

But Leliana wouldn’t have minded if she were calloused and craggy, so long as it was her lover. Her fingernails trailed along the sole of Elena’ foot, causing the elf to curl her toes and wrinkle the sole. She was already engaged in fun of her own, the buttons to her trousers undone as she played with herself underneath a frilly pair of underpants. Leliana tried to do the same, though at the angle all she managed to be able to do was grind against her open palm as she pressed it against her crotch.

The Orlesian framed her lover’s foot delicately with her hand, as if it were keen to break, and lifted it so that she could press her tongue flat against the elf’s heel. She shuddered visibly, the salty taste and musky scent of the day’s travel causing her to moan against Elena’ foot. She pulled her face back, then quickly pressed her nose directly into the woman’s sole, inhaling her lover’s scent with a sharp sucking sound.

She continued inhaling for almost a full minute, pulling back and then rubbing her nose against the soft, wrinkled flesh of her lover’s foot. When Elena began to moan, Leliana’s tongue once again snuck out from between her lips and she licked repeatedly, from the base of Elena’ heel to the tip of her bit toe. Occasionally her tongue would weave between her lover’s long toes, though when it did she made sure to finish each motion with an added flourish by sucking on each of the elf’s toes.

Even despite her clunky outfit, Leliana felt herself beginning to quiver. Older, wiser, but just as attuned to what made her climax hundreds of times during the Blight when her lover was not a commander but a lowly conscript. She continued to roll her hips, pussing her fist against her clothed pussy.

Elena had no respect for her lover’s timetable, the effects of her climax immediately felt on Leliana’s face as she splayed her toes out as far as they could go before scrunching them back up and rubbing her soft, textured sole up and down the human’s face repeatedly. Leliana had no way to react other than to have her tongue hang out as she was used, her own body quivering in her own climax until she laid forward on the floor, the wet patch in her panties growing uncomfortably cold at an alarming rate - how long had she laid there in post-coital bliss? Elena kept the sole of her foot pressed to Leliana’s cheek, an action which caused the Orlesian no small amount of comfort as she nuzzled against it and inhaled softly.

The Elf pulled her hand out of her pants and wiped it on her trousers, buttoning them back up.

“We’ll leave in an hour-... I still have another foot you need to give some love, Leli.” Elena said with a smile.

Leliana let out a heavy sigh, smiling more than she ever did in public or apart from the Warden.

"As if I would have it any other way, my beloved?" She pursed her lips and gently kissed the sole of Elena's foot.


End file.
